borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Athena's Wisdom
Weapon variants Talk Anyone know what the red text does? Rauthr 20:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I think it has higher bullet velocity, which combines with the high accuracy and recoil reduction to make a pretty lethal gun. This gun sucks so bad, i was really disapointed. I jut sold it. Prophet of the word 03:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) notes section says that this is "The only purple colored weapon in the game." obviously that is incorrect, but i believe the author of that statement meant something by it. perhaps that it is the only purple unique weapon or purple unique quest reward. anyone have any clarification on that?--Curlytop2112 07:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I think the person means the color of the gun material. I can't think of any others offhand. Yeah and my Whittings Elephant Gun is purple so he had to have been talking about the gun designMr.Sand 15:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Mine came with fire x1. Great for a gunslinger, and I've been looking for a decent fire pistol for a while now. Screenshot below.EqualX 22:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) You'd be WAY better off with a Firehawk. 11:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Purple I think that person means the gun's material. I can't think of any other purple materials offhand. I updated the clip size to 18. I'm thinking it might be able to go as high as 24, but I haven't seen one yet. Variants If you already completed the quest, is there any way to farm a better one? Also, any solid observations on what the red text effect is? - Cyke :No, unless you're on PC then you can download the Crow's Nest. No(t yet). --Nagamarky 18:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Critical hit bonus? Can anyone back up the newly added claim that this pistol provides a crit bonus, other than the original poster of the edit? If so, what is the bonus?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nm, I see clayton confirmed it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :sorry. late explanation. critical damage is +1.2 (120%) as opposed to whatever repeaters default crit is (guessing +50-100%). material heavily (70%) reduces recoil and spread. barrel adds (20%) damage and reduces recoil and spread (50/200% respectively). spread adjustors and unstated accuracy min/max gives accuracy to compare with Sniper Rifles. 00:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) gun material just thought I'd note, the material on the gun model is the same as the Moxxi Mobile option for the Monster; pink with purple star pattern. so sexy. Best form i recently got one on my level 55 hunter and it is one of the better guns in this great game the stats are: Damage: 167x2 accuracy: 92.1 fire rate: 3.3 would post a picture but i dont really know how oh and the bonusses is +53 percent accuracy +55 percent recoil reduction and a 3.1x zoom. i was wondering isf possibly varients are possible, i can assure its not modded, i found it offline after completing the mission.Flaming Eridian 02:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) flaming eridian Maximizing level The level of this weapon is determined by your character's level when turning in the quest. Hence to obtain the highest level of this weapon during the second playthrough, do not turn in the quest to Athena immediately after destroying the Armory. Instead, go play through the other DLC in their second playthrough. (If you've already completed the second playthrough of the main game, Zombie Island and Robot Revolution will both be in PT2.5 auto-scaling mode, yielding gobs of experience.) Once your character reaches the level cap, return to DLC2 and turn in this quest to receive a much higher level quest reward than you would have received otherwise. A L66 or higher Athena's Wisdom can be quite a sweet weapon. Daemmerung 21:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) weapon skin and Moxxi Mobile Monster Fry Athena's Wisdom pink.jpg Moxxi Mobile pink.jpg 03:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fire rate I got an Athena's Wisdom from the Loot Larceny mission reward with 2.6 fire rate, slightly less tha what is shown on the main page. I'm a total noob and I don't know how to edit infoboxes, so could someone please edit this? 11:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice Wisdom Hey i have a level 62 Athena's Wisdom with, Damage: 303 Accuracy 95.5 Fire Rate: 3.5 Clip: 18 4.1x Zoom, +73% Accuracy and +53% Recoil Reduction I think it's a very nice gun, even though i don't like Athena's Wisdoms. 06:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Scope-less? I've been farming this for quite some time , and it seems that it will not spawn without a scope. Has anybody gotten one without? - David Hellsly :the variant shown at the top of the chart above, mine actually, is sans scope. 06:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC)